The character and quality of noise emitted from manufactured products has become increasingly important to the function and marketability of such manufactured products. Product manufacturers, governments, and standard setting organizations often require consumer and industrial products and equipment to comply with increasingly stringent sound emission specifications. Accordingly, a large number of consumer products and industrial equipment must now undergo sound emission testing.
Anechoic chambers using acoustical anechoic wedges are frequently employed in such sound emissions tests. According to previous techniques, an anechoic chamber consists of a shell constructed of material to provide structural stability and predictable transmission loss characteristics from the exterior of the anechoic chamber to the interior of the anechoic chamber and an array of sound-absorbing anechoic wedge devices ("anechoic wedges") lining the shell's interior surfaces to eliminate interior reflected sound. Materials used in the construction of shells for anechoic chambers have included various materials, such as masonry, wood, and metal. Shell designs have included permanent shell structures as well as semi-permanent shells constructed of modular interlocking structural panels. Anechoic chambers with anechoic wedges or other linings on all interior surfaces are typically referred to as "full" anechoic chambers, while chambers having linings on only the walls and ceiling are referred to as "hemi" anechoic chambers. Anechoic chambers, both hemi and full, are used in the testing and or measurement of sound characteristics emitted by a specimen being tested or calibrated. To increase sound absorbency in anechoic chambers, conventional industry practice has been to mount anechoic wedges having a wedge tip, wedge base, and air space elements in an array of alternating groupings of horizontal and vertical wedges over the entire interior surface of the anechoic chamber. Industry standards dictate that anechoic wedges should achieve greater than 90% sound absorption at the lowest frequency to be measured (the "cut-off frequency"). The shape, dimensions and composition of an anechoic wedge are governed by mathematical equations well known in the art. The size and dimensions of an anechoic chamber depend upon the size of the specimen to be tested and upon the frequency range to be measured. For example, small computer devices and equipment may only require an anechoic chamber the size of a medium-sized room whereas large construction equipment and jet airplanes may require a chamber as large as an airplane hanger.
The anechoic chamber preferably should be capable of testing specimens at a broad spectrum of cut-off frequencies. The cut-off frequency similarly governs the chamber's dimensions. To achieve accurate low-frequency measurements, the measuring equipment should be located a sufficient distance from the equipment being tested and from the chamber's wall. ANSI standards specify that a measuring microphone be located no closer than one meter to the specimen and no closer than 1/4 of the wavelength of the cut-off frequency to the tip of the anechoic wedge. Similarly, the necessary depth of an anechoic wedge is inversely proportional to the specified cut-off frequency. Like the anechoic chamber itself, as the specified cut-off frequency decreases, the wedge depth of a standard anechoic wedge must increase in proportion to the cut-off frequency's wave length in order to obtain sufficient low frequency sound absorption. Specifically, the wedge depth may be no less than 1/4 of the wavelength of the cut-off frequency. Accordingly, as the cut-off frequency to be measured decreases, the necessary size and dimensions of the anechoic wedges and the anechoic chamber increase. As the specified cut-off frequency decreases, the wavelength of the cut-off frequency and the wedge depth and the size of the anechoic chamber increase proportionately. The increase in wedge depth can often be significant. For example, the industry standard cut-off frequency of 125 hertz would have a wavelength of 2.76 meters and require a wedge depth of 0.7 meters, whereas a lower cut-off frequency of 50 hertz would have a cut-off frequency of approximately 6.9 meters and require a wedge depth of approximately 1.72 meters.
This increase in required wedge depth has presented unique problems for the design of anechoic chambers. Increased wedge depth results in an exponential increase in both the volume and cost of sound absorptive material needed to construct the anechoic wedges. Similarly, the increased size of the needed anechoic wedge also causes a corresponding increase in the necessary footprint for the anechoic chamber. Unfortunately, due to the low-rigidity of most sound absorptive materials, standard anechoic wedges exceeding a certain wedge depth may bend or break from their mounts under their own weight. At larger sizes, standard anechoic wedges also become extremely cumbersome, difficult to manipulate, and difficult to mount using conventional mounting systems.
Also, given the increasing variety of products, industrial machinery, and equipment now being tested, anechoic chambers used to conduct such sound tests are exposed to more rigorous environments. Exposure to such rigorous environments frequently results in damage to and requires the replacement of the delicate sound-absorbing anechoic wedge tips used in such anechoic chambers.
Several techniques have been employed to strengthen and protect the anechoic wedges. One previous technique has been to enshroud the wedge tip and wedge base elements of the anechoic wedge with a wire cloth framework to provide structural support. Unfortunately, the overall size or cost of the wedge is not significantly affected and the direct introduction of such reflective material into the anechoic chamber may result in sound reflections which reduce the accuracy of the measurements. Another attempt at addressing this problem is demonstrated by the sound absorbing unit described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,113 in which perforated metal is used to shape, contain and protect the wedge material. Sound absorption may be sacrificed compared with a standard anechoic wedge. According to another previous technique, the wedge tip and wedge base are joined into an integral unit by an exterior housing. To form the air space element of the anechoic wedge, the housing containing the anechoic wedge base and tip is suspended or offset mounted approximately 3" to 4" inches away from the anechoic chamber's inner surface to create the air space important to the function of the anechoic wedge. Several methods are known in the art for mounting the wedge elements in this fashion, including the use of furring strips to offset mount housings containing a configuration of wedge base and wedge tips. Unfortunately, the use of frameworks and offset mounting of the anechoic wedges has turned out to be both costly and maintenance intensive. Typically, damaged wedges cannot be replaced without significant effort and expenses. Often, to replace a single wedge tip, an entire series of wedges must be removed from their mountings.
Thus, a need has arisen for an efficient anechoic wedge system for anechoic chambers that would employ traditional wedge materials while minimizing the overall size necessary for the wedge and room and providing sufficient protection to the anechoic wedge elements. Similarly, it would be advantageous to provide a mounting system or method which would protect the anechoic wedge from damage and would permit ease of mounting, repairing and replacing of the anechoic wedges.